Vincent Griffith
Vincent Griffith est un sorcier qui apparaît dans l'épisode final de la saison 1. Apparence Physique Vincent est jeune homme afro-américain avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts sur les côtés et un peu plus long sur le dessus du crane. Il a les yeux noisettes et porte un bouc impeccablement taillé. Personnalité A venir... Son passé Vincent est né et a grandit au sein du Faubourg Tremé où il fit la connaissance de sa futur ex-épouse : Eva. Suite à de nombreux problèmes entre les vampires et les sorcières, il décida de quitter son coven. Isolé et sans la protection de ses congénères, Vincent fut vulnérable face à la prise de possession de son corps par Finn. The Originals |-|Saison 1= Dans Le dernier espoir, Vincent apparaît au Cimetière Lafayette au côté d'une fille de la moisson, Cassie. Il est révélé que le corps de Vincent est possédé par Finn Mikaelson. |-|Saison 2= Dans Rebirth, voir Finn Mikaelson Dans Alive and Kicking, voir Finn Mikaelson Dans Every Mother's Son, voir Finn Mikaelson Dans Live and Let Die, (voir Finn Mikaelson Dans Red Door, voir Finn Mikaelson Dans Wheel Inside the Wheel, voir Finn Mikaelson Dans Chasing the Devil's Tail, voir Finn Mikaelson Dans The Brothers That Care Forgot, voir Finn Mikaelson Dans The Map of Moments, voir Finn Mikaelson Dans Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, voir Finn Mikaelson Dans Brotherhood of the Damned, voir Finn Mikaelson Dans Sanctuary, voir Finn Mikaelson Dans The Devil is Damned, voir Finn Mikaelson Dans I Love You, Goodbye, voir Finn Mikaelson Dans They All Asked For You, voir Finn Mikaelson Dans The Devil is Damned, le corps de Vincent est détruit par l'explosion de la maison dans laquelle se cachait Elijah. Dans I Love You, Goodbye, le corps de Vincent est réanimé par Freya Dans They All Asked For You, Vincent est libéré par Freya de la possession de Finn. Effrayé à son réveil, il sera endormi par la magie de Freya et laissé sous la garde d'Elijah avant d'être, normalement, remis à Josephine. Dans Save My Soul, Vincent se réveille chez Marcel qui lui apprend qu'il a été possédé durant 9 mois par l'esprit de Finn. Marcel lui pose ensuite des questions sur Eva Sinclair. Refusant de répondre au vampire, Vincent est introduit auprès de Cami qui lui raconte les horreurs qu'il a fait durant ses 9 derniers mois. Choqué et un peu perdu face à la situation, il parvient à établir un lien avec la jeune femme, il accepte de revoir Marcel et lui raconte toute ce qu'il sait sur Eva. Rejoint par Rebekah, dans le corps d'Eva, et par Elijah, il révèle avoir été marié à la jeune sorcière. Plus tard, il rejoint Cami au Rousseau. Dans Exquisite Corpse, Dans City Beneath The Sea, Dans Fire with Fire, Dans Ashes to Ashes, Ses relations *Vincent et Eva *Vincent et Marcel *Vincent et Camille Apparences : Les épisodes marqués d'un * sont ceux dans lesquels Vincent est possédé par Finn Mikaelson Saison 1 *''Le dernier espoir'' * Saison 2 *''Rebirth'' * *''Alive and Kicking * *Every Mother's Son'' * *''Live and Let Die'' * *''Red Door'' * *''Wheel Inside the Wheel * *Chasing the Devil's Tail'' * *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' * *''The Map of Moments'' * *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' * *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' * *''Sanctuary'' * *''The Devil is Damned'' * *''I Love You, Goodbye * *They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Saison 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''Savior'' Galerie Vincent 201 (1).png|2x01 Rebirth Vincent 201 (2).png Vincent 201 (3).png Vincent 2x02 (1).png|2x02 Alive and Kicking Vincent 2x02 (2).png Vincent 2x02 (3).png Vincent 2x03 (1).png|Every Mother's Son Vincent 2x03 (2).png Vincent 2x03 (3).png Vincent 2x03 (4).png Vincent 2x03 (5).png Vincent 2x03 (6).png Vincent 2x04 (1).png|2x04 Live and Let Die Vincent 2x04 (2).png Vincent 2x04 (3).png Vincent 2x04 (4).png Vincent 2x05 (1).png|2x05 Red Door Vincent 2x05 (2).png Vincent 2x05 (3).png Vincent 2x05 (4).png Vincent 2x06 (1).png|2x06 Wheel Inside the Wheel Vincent 2x06 (2).png Vincent 2x06 (3).png Vincent 2x06 (4).png Vincent 2x06 (5).png Vincent 2x06 (6).png Vincent 207 (1).png|2x07 Chasing the Devil's Tail Vincent 207 (2).png Vincent 207 (3).png Vincent 207 (4).png Vincent 207 (5).png Vincent 207 (6).png Vincent 207 (7).png Vincent 207 (8).png Vincent 207 (9).png Vincent 207 (10).png Vincent 208 (1).png|2x08 The Brothers That Care Forgot Vincent 208 (2).png Vincent 208 (3).png Vincent 208 (4).png Vincent 208 (5).png Vincent 208 (6).png Vincent 209 (1).png|2x09 The Map of Moments Vincent 209 (2).png Vincent 209 (3).png Vincent 2x10 (1).jpeg Vincent 2x10 (2).jpeg Vincent 2x10 (3).jpeg Vincent 2x10 (4).jpeg Vincent 211 (1).jpeg Vincent 211 (2).jpeg Vincent 211 (3).jpeg Vincent 211 (4).jpeg Vincent 211 (5).jpeg Vincent 211 (6).jpeg Vincent 211 (7).jpeg Vincent 212 (1).png Vincent 212 (2).png Vincent 212 (3).png Vincent 212 (4).png Vincent 212 (5).png Vincent 212 (6).png Vincent et Kaleb 212.png Vincent 213 (1).png Vincent 213 (2).png Vincent 213 (3).png Vincent 213 (4).png Vincent 213 (5).png Vincent 213 (6).png Vincent 213 (7).png Vincent 214 (1).jpeg Vincent 214 (2).jpeg Vincent 214 (3).jpeg Vincent 214 (4).jpeg Vincent 215 (1).jpg Vincent 215 (2).jpg Vincent 215 (3).jpg Vincent 215 (4).jpg Vincent 216 (1).png Vincent 216 (2).png Vincent 216 (3).png Vincent 216 (4).png Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Saison 1 (The Originals)‏‎ Catégorie:Sorcier Catégorie:Personnages Saison 2 (The Originals)‏‎ Catégorie:Personnages recurrents Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages Saison 3 (The Originals)‏‎ Catégorie:Personnages possédés Catégorie:The Originals Catégorie:Saison 4 (The Originals) Catégorie:Personnages Saison 5 (The Originals)